I hate everything about you
by kamiccolo's rose
Summary: This is a one-shot that I requested from an author on Quizilla. She is notforthisworldx0. On to the summary, A girl is taken by Xemnas, read to see what happens.


I don't know how many days I've been here. For all I know weeks could have passed, even months.

The wall I was leaning against was cold and I had my arms wrapped around my legs. Trying to warm myself up and trying to comfort myself.

This cold cell has been my home for who knows how long. I was captured by a man in a black cloak and transported here via some kind of dark portal.

I was traveling with my friends - Sora, Donald, and Goofy. We just landed in Hollow Bastion when a group of men in black cloaks appeared. Since we were at Yin Sid's earlier we had learned about the group called Organization XIII.

Organization XIII as we came to learn was a group of Nobodies who controlled all the lesser Nobodies. Apparently when a person becomes a Heartless a Nobody is created as well.

What the Organization is after though, we have no idea.

Why they even captured me I had not a clue. I couldn't understand what they could gain if they had me. I wasn't much of a fighter but I had to fight to survive. I couldn't use magic and I had a pretty amateur sword to defend myself with.

The only thing I had going for me was that I was quite speedy and would tire our my foes before I went in for the final blow. If I wasn't fast than I probably wouldn't be around at the moment.

My speed didn't help me though the day that he came and captured me. Sora and I had run into the Bailey where the Organization was waiting for us.

They didn't want to fight but the leader who I later learned is named Xemnas was talking to us there with his other cronies. Just as they all started to disappear and we thought they were gone - the leader appeared behind me.

All I could remember was Sora calling out my name before everything faded to black.

When I woke up I was relocated inside a rather large cell.

I remember very clearly when I first met Xemnas. Not long after I woke up he was outside my cell watching me.

I demanded to know where I was and who he was and why he wanted me. Xemnas of course wouldn't divulge much information.

All he would tell me was that I was a part of his 'master' plan to bait Sora here. I knew that Sora would come and look for me - I was positive about that.

I was afraid though about how they were using me as a bait to ambush him. I screamed and shouted at Xemnas to let me go. That his plan wouldn't work but he simply just laughed and walked away.

If I had to guess I'd say that was about a few weeks ago. Maybe I was only here for about a few weeks. I just couldn't be so sure. The only way I could judge how much time has passed was when one of the Organization members would bring me food.

I believe his name was Demyx. He never really said much to me at first but now he liked to chat my ear off. He would complain about how they always send the wrong guy on missions against Sora. I never really replied to Demyx but he just seemed to continue to talk not really caring if I was listening or not.

Though for the past few days Demyx hasn't been the one to bring me food. It's been Xemnas.

I couldn't understand why he insisted on bring me food and why he stopped Demyx from bringing me food. Maybe something happened to Demyx? But why would he bring me food himself and not make one of his other lackeys do it?

At first I refused to utter a word to him. I kept silent as he spoke to me. I could tell it angered him but I hated him. I hated him for putting me in this situation and for taking me away from my friends.

But soon I got tired of being so alone and I began to talk to Xemnas. I was acutely aware of the fact that he didn't have a heart but our chats were starting to make me believe otherwise.

How could he not have a heart? He seemed like he really did have one, but I knew that Nobodies were able to fake emotions very well. It just seemed so hard to believe though.

Xemnas would just sit and talk to me when I wasn't replying. I would just sit there and listen to him till he got up and left. This process repeated for the last week or so till finally I decided to actually talk to him.

Slowly I was starting to feel better about being trapped in this tiny cell because Xemnas really didn't seem like a bad guy.

From our chats I've gathered that all he wants is a heart. I don't blame him. If I didn't have a heart like him I think I'd be doing whatever it was in my power to get a heart as well.

And soon I felt myself feeling something for the heartless man. Xemnas was different from the rest of the Nobodies and I knew I wanted to help him out.

I was sleeping when I heard a loud crash. Startled I jumped awake and ran to the bars of the cell looking out. Nothing seemed different about the room I was in but I knew something was going on in the castle.

There was another loud crash but this time it was much closer. I turned my head just in time to realize that there was a portal behind me. Knowing this was probably my only chance to escape I ran through it.

I shut my eyes as I dove through the portal and mere seconds later I felt myself fall onto the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an all white room. There was nothing in this room except a single door that was about fifty feet away.

As I looked around I noticed Xemnas standing only a few feet away from me. I sat up and walked towards him. What was going on? Was he the one that finally let me out of my prison?

"Whats going on?" I questioned as I approached him.

"It would seem that those friends of yours have infiltrated our base. You will be coming with me. It's time you finally fulfilled your purpose." Xemnas roughly stated, grabbing a hold of my shoulder.

I tried to fight him off but physically I just wasn't strong enough. Xemnas towered over me and to tell the truth I was frightened but I wasn't going to let him see that.

I was stupid to believe that after all of our talks, after all of that bonding, that maybe things were different. I was foolish to believe that deep down Nobodies could feel something.

"I hate everything about you." I grunted looking into his golden eyes.

Xemnas simply laughed before replying. "If I had a heart I'd say it was breaking."

My eyes widened as Xemnas pulled me to him, closing any gap between us. His hand was now wrapped around my waist while the other was on the back of my neck. Before I could even react his lips were on top of mine.

And just then I knew that although I hated everything about this man. I had to admit that all the things I hate made me realize that I was in love with him.

I knew it didn't make sense but as I felt his hot breath against mine and felt his lips on mine.

I didn't care about anything else in this world.


End file.
